


The Ink Life

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fgod AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: Destiny wants to save her Chosen Child from Fates cruel treatment. And she has just the plan.Who ever said she couldn't mess with Fates child? Fate messes with hers. it's only fair if she returns the favor.Right?
Relationships: Blue and Error are friends, Dream/Cross, Ink/???
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. The Spark

Destiny watched as Fate tortured her chosen child. Unable to stop it, but wanting DESPERATELY for it to end.

It was then that Destiny was struck with an idea.

One that might just save her chosen child!

If Fate could mess with Destiny's child… Why couldn't Destiny mess with Fate's child?

She doubted Fate would even notice… Blinded as they are by their own fantasy of a perfect child.

Destiny would have to act fast if she were to do this while Fate was distracted with Error…

And she knew just what to do.

All she could hope, was that what she had planned would give her chosen child a better life. And a life that even Fates child would enjoy, for Destiny had no resentment for Ink himself.

No, she only hated Fate.

And what Destiny would do, guaranteed to make everyone but Fate happy.

All Destiny had to do now was hurry.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WATCH OUT A WILD KAREN-   
> And too late...

**??? POV.**

I had always considered myself Soulless.

I wasn't emotionless or anything like that! I was just born as a red head. And since people called red heads the soulless ones I decided to OWN it. Thus I always told people that I had no Soul!

I also LOVED to create stuff. Drawings, sculptures, writings, you name it!

If I saw a blank piece of paper you can bet I'd do something to it!

I always HATED blank spaces…. And empty rooms creeped me out to.

So when I got into the Undertale fandom and Multiverse I found myself sympathetic to Ink the most.

Sure I did Love Error. And I always found Nightmare cute…

But there was something about Ink that just clicked with me.

But never in a million years did I EVER think I would die and wake up in the Doodlesphear… as Ink himself.

But that's what happened.

I didn’t even expect to die. Then again who does? It was a sunny day in summer. Children were playing in the park while teens complained about the heat and either went shopping or stayed in their homes. Adults were at work and genuinely busy like always. And I went to buy more art supplies at the local arts and crafts store.

Things were fine until this crazy Karen somehow got it in her mind that I worked at the store.

“Eh hem…!” She coughed. I didn’t realize she was talking to me at the time, I was trying to remember what color paint I came into the store for in the first place.

“Excuse ME!” Karen grabbed my shoulder. Forcing me to take notice of her.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Was I in your way?”

“No! You were ignoring me when I NEED assistance!”

That’s when it clicked for me. She thought I was a worker.

“Mam, I don’t work here.”

“Nonsense! Of course You do! Now help me or else!”

“But I don’t work here!”

It was then that something in the Karen snapped. I don’t know what went through her mind but she pushed me into the shelves.

Gallons of paint cans that were stacked on the top shelves shook and fell on top of me. I remember pain then nothing as my world went dark.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic... but I am now incapable of panicking....

**Ink’s POV.**

I woke up with my skull pounding. I groaned as I sat up bringing my hand up to my forehead in an attempt to relieve the pain. I kept my eyes closed to keep any potential bright lights from making my headache worse.

When I was certain that the pain was fading away I opened my eyes.

Was It just me or was my arm whiter than usual….

I pulled my arm away from my face and looked at my hand. Emotionlessly I observed how my hand was now a skeletons hand.

I should be panicking, surprised even, but I wasn’t. Now, know that I am by no means a cool, level headed person. I’m actually rather scatterbrained and like to act in the moment…

It was more like I physically COULDN’T feel emotions. 

I looked down at my body. I had a rather familiar brown outfit with a long brown scarf on. As well as a blue jacket tied to my hips and sash full of different color paints.

I would have felt dread if I was capable of it.

I was now Ink.

No doubt about it.

I would have no way to tell if I kicked the original Ink out of this body, or if I was Ink all along and I just gained memories of my past life for some reason. 

Heck for all I knew, I was Ink. And I just had a dream that I was some random person that died via Karen!

That last one doesn’t make much sense, come to think of it… If it was just a dream than wouldn’t I at least remember being Ink in the first place? 

All I knew for certain was that I am here now.

And everything is new and confusing to me.

Being a skeleton. Being INK himself! Not knowing how to use magic, or what paint is what...

Yet I couldn't bring myself to truly care. Or even panic about my situation.

But I KNEW how I was supposed to feel…

Yet I was unable to feel the needed emotions. I looked down at the paint vials and brought my hand to them before hesitating. 

Did I even know what paints to use? I know that yellow is happiness and Red is anger. But I don’t know any of the others…

I’m screwed aren't I?


	4. Meeting the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink finds out what paint equals what emotion!   
> And Blue and Dream become worried for Inks sudden change of mind on some things...

**Ink’s POV.**

I looked down at my vials. What color should I use? What emotion best fits my situation? What color means what exactly?!

Lets see… I have,

Red for rage or anger.

Orange is unknown at this time.

Yellow is Joy and Happiness.

Green is unknown.

Blue is unknown but I guess sadness.

Cyan is also unknown.

Purple is unknown. 

Pink might be Lust but I’m unsure.

White most likely erases all previous emotions.

And I have a feeling that Black is Hate.

Ok, let’s find out what the unknowns are. First though… I should make sure White is what I think it is… So time to experiment! 

I took the yellow vile and took a sip. I was immediately filled with happy thoughts and emotions.

‘ _ Oh my GOSH! I’m in the UNDERTALE Multiverse! As INK! I’m SO HAPPY! AND I’m about to find out what paints are what color! _ ’

I then took a sip of the white.

The happiness faded. Soon I was no longer feeling any emotion at all.

White works like I thought it would. I should probably find out what the other paints do now but why do I care about it again?

Whatever, let's just try another color. It’s not like I have anything better to do right now…

I took a sip of Orange next. 

‘ _ How interesting… Orange is curiosity! How do these paints even act as emotions? I wonder what paint brings out what emotions….?’ _

And so proceed the rinse and repeat motions of using white to erase my emotions to discover what other color brings out what emotion.

Here are the Results.

Red is anger.

Orange is Curiosity.

Yellow is happiness.

Green is Disgust.

Blue is Sadness.

Cyan is patience and sympathy.

Purple is fear.

Pink is lust.

And Black is 100% Hate.

When I knew what was what I committed it to memory. I don’t THINK I have Inks memory problems… hopefully….

Then I made sure to take a sip of every color without erasing the emotions with the white. That way I’ll have a full ‘pallet’ of emotions as it were.

Now what do I do?

I looked around the Doodlesphear. The AUs looked like papers that were simply hung into the air by strings that hung from the non existent ceiling. Everything had a sort of golden glow to it.

Brommy laid a few feet away from me. And the atmosphere-

WAIT Brommy!

Can Brommy REALLY Talk?! I MUST Know!

I scrambled over to Brommy and picked him up.

“Hello Brommy!”

No answer. 

It seems that this Brommy doesn’t talk…

No Matter! I can always pretend he can talk! I did the same with my stuffed animals in my previous life!

“So Brommy, what do you think we should do?”

‘ _ You don’t know how to use Inks magic. Maybe figure that out?’ _

“Good Idea Brommy! Let’s-”

I was interrupted by the sound of a portal opening up behind me.

“Ink? Are you here?”

I turned around and spotted Dream standing in front of a golden swirling portal.

“Hi Dream! What’s Up?” Dream seemed to know Ink. Thus Ink must know Dream! So that means I know Dream! 

“Ink, did you forget that we are meeting up with Blue now?”

“Ahhh….” How Am I supposed to answer without reveling that I don’t really remember being Ink at all until about half an hour ago…? Cause I DO actually know About Ink and the Undertale multiverse….

Dream sighed. “You did, didn’t you?”

“Sorry…?”

“It’s fine. Come on. Blues waiting in UnderSwap.”

I followed Dream through the portal.

Whelp! Looks Like I’ll have to figure out how my magic works later!

**Blue’s POV.**

Dream went to retrieve Ink when Ink didn’t respond to our texts. He must have forgotten to charge his phone again…. 

Honestly, the only reason I agreed to host this meeting of going over the plan again was because I was hoping to try and change their minds.

I know it might not work but…. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t try.

Error is my friend. He doesn’t deserve to be beaten to death like the others have planned! It’s not his fault that Fate forces him to destroy!

Granted the others don’t know about Fate…

And It’s not like they would believe me if I told them about her. They would have to hear it from Error himself and actually choose to BELIEVE him.

A familiar gold portal opened up and Ink and Dream arrived.

“Ink! Did you forget about our taco meeting today?”

“Heh.. Yeah… Sorry.”

“Well you’re here now! Let’s get started!”

We all went to the living room and got comfortable. 

I knew the tacos would most likely remain on the coffee table untouched. But they were there at least.

It was time to get this meeting started.

“Ink, sense you forgot about this meeting I’m assuming you forgot Why we were having this meeting?” Dream questioned.

Ink smiled cheerily. “Its about tacos right?!”

Dream facepalmed. “No it’s about Error. More specifically the plan to get rid of him to protect the AU’s.”

I decided to speak up. “Do we really have to go through with this plan Dream? It’s a bit cruel….”

Hopefully I can change Inks mind about this…

Inks eyescockets widened, his eyelights changing to a question mark and an explanation point?”

“Ink, you were going to create an AU that would act as bait for Error, then everyone on the council was going to attack him all at once, remember?” Dream prompted. 

Normally this would have been enough for Ink to forget about my concerns and remember the plan.

But something different happened this time.

Ink looked at Dream startled and confused. “Why would I want to do that to Error?!”

Inks response made Dream worry. To be honest I was a bit worried as well.

“But Ink! Error Destroys the AU’s! He’s a threat to your creations, remember!?”

“Oh. Right. But do we know WHY he does that?” Both Inks eyelights were now question marks.

I was confused as well. What made Ink suddenly want to know this?! Is it some sort of trap? Wait, no. Ink wouldn’t be able to remember to act clueless if it was…

He GENUINELY wants to know the answer then. 

Did he hit his head or something?!

I couldn’t help but voice my thoughts. “Ink, did you hit your head? You were NEVER interested in Errors reasons before…! Are you ok?”

“Oh, I’m fine! But I’m 50% certain that a Karen made a bunch of paint cans fall on my skull at one point!”

  
Ok…  _ WHAT _ ?!


	5. Something is WRONG with Ink!

**Ink’s POV.**

Dream and Blue are looking at me with the most horrified expressions…

Did I say something wrong?

I have, like, ZERO filter…

“A Karen did WHAT?!” Dream spoke.

Was that what I told them? About Karen and paint cans? Well no use lying about it now.

“I think that’s what happened anyway… It’s the last thing I remember before I woke up in the Doodlesphear..!”

Blue and Dream were silent.

‘ _ Did you break them? _ ’ I heard Broomie chime in.

“I don’t know Broomie… I’ll just eat one of these tacos while I wait for them to get their thoughts put together…”

I picked up a taco and took a bite before looking at the Taco in question. “I wonder where glitter came from…? I don’t think I created it…. Eh. Oh well!” I continued to eat my taco in silence. 

**Dreams POV.**

If I wasn’t worried for Ink before I DEFINITELY was now! For one he forgot COMPLETELY about the plan. Normally just a simple reminder would jog his memory if we went over something enough times before…

He also just talked to Broomie as if Broomie could speak… and he NEVER did that Before! 

But at the same time he still acts EXACTLY like INK! 

He COULDN’T be an imposter of some kind either. As Ink is the only skeleton in this Multiverse that doesn’t have a SOUL. 

And his emotions have a VERY distinct feel to them due to them being artificial. 

So Yes this is really Ink.

But WHAT happened to him?!

He suddenly wants to know why Error destroys… yet before he firmly believed that Error had no reason at all.

And if what he said about the Karen and paint cans is true… Then it’s most likely he died and reformed in the Doodleshpear… again…

But dyeing and reforming doesn’t normally make him change his mind about people!

I don’t know what to think anymore…

**Blue’s POV.**

There is something wrong with Ink.

Very, VERY wrong with him.

For one, which is actually a step in the right direction… He actually WANTS to know Errors reasons for destroying! Two, he. Is. Eating.

Ink NEVER eats! Let alone one of my tacos!

And is he talking to Broomie…?

Ah….

Ink finished eating the taco. "Well! This was fun! We need to start patrolling though right?" He stood up and grabbed Broomie.

Dream and I watched as he fumbled for a bit before managing to open what looked like a very unstable portal, and he jumped inside before we could do anything.

I turned to Dream. "Panic and Worry?"

Dream nodded in agreement. "Panic and worry."

I sent a quick text to Error about this situation.

Yeah. Something is WRONG with Ink right now….

It has me worried despite the GOOD changes that seemed to have happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter...  
> I've been more focused on Cephalopoda Love recently....


End file.
